Is this Love? A TamakiKyouya Love Story
by Kassylee
Summary: This is a Tamaki/Kyouya Love story. If you don't like yaoi, please don't read it. I hope you all enjoy. Comments are appreciated! :3


Suoh stepped into the dimly lit music room, and let out a sigh. He had just spent the whole day surrounded by lovely girls, who he was sure all harboured secret desires to touch him while he slept. He loosened his tie, and ran his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair before settling onto the sofa for a long nap. "Really, Tamaki? Sleeping at this hour?" a smooth voice seeped from the shadows. Tamaki jumped up, clutched at his heart, and started breathing heavily. "KYOUYA!" he screeched. "Why do you ALWAYS do that?" Tamaki's fear had melted into anger, and his eyebrows furrowed.

The Shadow King revealed himself, and took a step towards the "real" King. He had a smile spread across his face that revealed how much pleasure he was getting from the whole situation. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and they caught a hint of light streaming from a partially open window. "Well…" he began, his voice sounding very matter-of fact. "Your reactions are just priceless…" he smirked at Suoh, who now had a large pout plastered onto his face.

"You are so mean!" Tamaki spat the words at his best friend, and lay back down on the sofa with his arms folded on his chest. Kyouya's gaze drifted over the blonde haired boy, and he was struck with a brilliant idea. He galloped over to his friend, and jumped onto his folded arms, pressing his weight onto the other boy, restricting all his movements. "K-K-KYOUYA!" Tamaki screamed. Kyouya placed a long slender finger over Tamaki's perfectly shaped lips.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. "I'm conducting an experiment…" Tamaki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "E-Experiment?" he stammered. The corners of the dark haired boys lips curled up slightly. "Yes Tamaki…I want to see what happens…When I do this…" He placed his hands on Tamaki's shoulders, and gently pressed their lips together. Silken flesh meeting, pulling heat from the other man. It was a heavenly feeling for Kyouya to finally be physically connected to another person.

He savoured the pleasure, and felt himself get erect beneath his uniform. Tamaki squirmed and tried to get away, he could feel Kyouya's hard member pressing against his chest. It made him feel uncomfortable, but to his surprise, Tamaki also became hard. He blushed a fierce shade of red, as Kyouya broke the kiss. Both boys were panting, gasping for air. Tamaki squirmed some more, trying to wriggle out of the strong grip that held him down. He realized it was useless. He turned and looked away.

"Kyouya…" he blushed. Kyouya smiled. "My, my…What a reaction!" he leaned in close to Tamaki's ear and whispered. "I want to play with you some more…" and reached out his tongue to lick Tamaki's beautifully shaped ear. The other boy shuddered, and closed his eyes against the sensation. "Nn…K..Ky.." the name was frozen on his lips. Kyouya pressed his lips to Tamaki's neck, freckling it with tiny kisses, that made Tamaki's blush redden. "St-Stop! This is so…So…Nnnn…" Tamaki gave up resisting, and gave into the pleasure.

Kyouya moved his body lower onto Tamaki, and felt his friend's erection with his leg. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and an evil smirk spread across his lips. He let out a little chuckle, and whispered. "I always knew you were gay…" he said. Tamaki opened his mouth to protest, but Kyouya was already shoving his tongue in. Kyouya shoved his knee in between Tamaki's legs, and shoved it up under his sack. His eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to move away. Kyouya held him down, and shoved his tongue further in, wiggling it around.

Tamaki couldn't believe this was happening. How could Kyouya do something like this, his eyes widened, and he broke the kiss, panting. "Kyouya! This is…we can't do this!" Kyouya smiled, and kissed Tamaki's neck again. He leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It will be alright…Just think of all the money we'll get if they find out the president of the Host Club is gay!" Tamaki scowled. Kyouya only ever thought about money, he didn't really care about anyone else, but then a thought struck Tamaki. What could Kyouya gain from sex with the president? As Tamaki was racking his tiny brain for an answer, Kyouya started undoing the buttons on Tamaki's clean white shirt one by one.

After he opened one, he kissed the exposed flesh of the blonde boy's chest and stomach. Finally he reached the top of Tamaki's pants. He stopped for a minute, and looked up at Tamaki. He slowly removed his glasses, and then Tamaki's shirt and jacket, followed by his own. Tamaki shivered at the cold, and looked away from Kyouya. Kyouya un- buttoned Tamaki's pants and smiled. "Are you ready…President?" Tamaki looked down at Kyouya's face. He never realized how handsome he looked without his glasses. It was mesmerizing. He was struck speechless for a moment.

He didn't know what to say. He never thought his first time would be with another guy. Tamaki felt his wood pushing at his underwear. He knew relief would be needed soon. He blushed again and nodded, not daring to meet the brilliant dark eyes staring him down. Kyouya knew that there was no hesitating with this sort of thing; he roughly pulled off Tamaki's pants to reveal a small pair of Teddy Bear printed boxers. Kyouya couldn't hold back, and let out a huge laugh, he crossed his arms over his stomach and his shoulders shook. Tamaki was furious. "It's not funny!" he screamed. "I just happen to like teddy bears!" he pushed his lower lip out in a pout, and looked incredibly like a little child. Kyouya finally settled down enough to say. "Well...It doesn't matter now, since they're coming off anyway!"

Kyouya pounced on Tamaki before he had time to protest. He ripped off the teddy underwear, and grabbed Tamaki's erection, using one hand to hold the shaft in place, and the other to pump up and down. Tamaki leaned his head back, and groaned. It felt so good to be touched, especially by the soft, strong hands of his best friend. As Kyouya tightened his grip on the pumping hand, Tamaki's member grew hard, and stood by itself. He licked his lips, and shoved the cock into his mouth sucking hard on it, much like a child with a lollipop.

Tamaki gasped, and bit his lip, trying to wriggle away, but he didn't get very far. Kyouya had his mouth locked on, and it wasn't coming off. He wet the shaft with his tongue, gently sucking, pulling, coaxing. It was so hot, and Kyouya's saliva made it more wet. Tamaki's muscles tensed as he felt the cum welling up inside. He winced, and grabbed onto Kyouya's black hair. "Ky-Kyouya! I'm..I'm gonna.." But he never got to finish, and he came in a wave. Kyouya's mouth was filled with the salty substance. A little bit trickled out of the left corner of his mouth, a dextrous tongue shot out to lick it up. "Mmm…Not bad." He stated. Tamaki was laying his hand over his eyes, panting heavily, as was Kyouya. "Turn over!" Kyouya demanded. He had on his signature death glare, and Tamaki didn't dare fight him.

He whimpered a little, and turned over so his backside was now facing Kyouya. He grabbed Tamaki's hips and forced him into a kneeling position, with his backside in the air, all his weight leaning on his forearms. Kyouya placed a hand on either side, and spread Tamaki open, and slowly he licked him up and down, pausing to make sure his hole was properly lubricated. Tamaki shut his eyes and whimpered a little. He wasn't prepared when Kyouya roughly shoved three fingers into him. He screamed. Kyouya's face went blank. "Oh…Sorry…Too many…Haven't done this before." Kyouya blushed a little and Tamaki looked back at him and smiled weakly. "Uh…Its okay…Y..You can keep going…" he ran his fingers through his hair, like he did for the girls of the Host Club.

Kyouya smiled a little, and looked away, a little humbled by Tamaki's smile. "Th-Thanks..C…Can I put it in?" he asked shyly. Tamaki didn't answer, he just nodded with his eyes closed. Of course Kyouya couldn't see this as he had a face full of ass. "Tamaki…I can't see you…You have to answer verbally please." Kyouya sighed. This was getting a little awkward. Tamaki smiled, he was always the same old Kyouya. "Yes." he replied. "Yes you may." He heard Kyouya's pants being unzipped and his muscles tensed instinctively. He was so vulnerable. Tamaki turned around "WAITTT!" he cried, and grabbed one of Kyouya's hands that was reaching, down towards Kyouya's exposed privates. "I'll do it…" he said, and blushed again.

Kyouya smiled, and Tamaki kissed him, before grabbing the shaft, running his fingers over it, ghosting them over the skin. Kyouya shuddered. "Nnn…" he let out a moan, and Tamaki grabbed a hold and started pumping hard and fast. Kyouya gasped a little, he had never been touched like this before. It was so nice. He sighed in pleasure as he felt himself grow harder. Tamaki leaned down, and gently sucked for a little bit, but he didn't know how sensitive Kyouya was, so he abruptly stopped, and wiped his lips on his hand. Kyouya looked down rather startled. "Why did you stop?" His voice was harsh. He was slightly upset. This was just like Tamaki, so inconsistent.

"You're ready now. " Tamaki smiled his most handsome smile, and leaned back over. "As if you just jipped me on a blow job, slut!" Tamaki turned back around obviously hurt. "What? I..Huh?" Kyouya saw a few tears well up in his friends eyes, and he was surprised at how beautiful and girlish Tamaki looked at that moment. He stopped, and just stared into those teary blue eyes. "I'm sorry…" he said. "I...I didn't mean…" Tamaki turned around and looked into Kyouya's eyes "Kyouya…I..I want you to make love with me." He leaned in and delicately kissed him. Tamaki broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead to Kyouya's "Let's do it…" he smiled, and Kyouya smiled back. Tamaki knew this meant yes.

Tamaki leaned back down into the same position, and prepared himself for a good fucking. Kyouya placed his hands on Tamaki's hips, who shuddered at the coldness of Kyouya's hands on his bare skin. He felt Kyouya's right hand move, and then the thrust as Kyouya slid himself into Tamaki. Tamaki closed his eyes, and bit his lip, gasping at the pain. "Ungh! God!" he managed to get out, before he felt Kyouya's hand return to his side. He felt the slow strong thrusts as Kyouya pumped in and out, deeper and harder. With each thrust, Tamaki let out a gasp and a wince. It hurt, but it felt so good. Kyouya reached his right hand down, stroking Tamaki and adding to his pleasure. He felt Kyouya's heat against his skin, Kyouya moved himself deeper into Tamaki, trying to find that right spot.

It didn't take long for Kyouya's long member to find that place deep inside. Tamaki let out a loud gasp, and his mouth opened involuntarily. "Ahhhh! God! That's it…That's it! Keep going!" he said between heavy breaths. Kyouya grunted a reply,and thrust as hard as he could. "You're…so tight Tamaki…" he panted. "It feels so good…I..I think I'm…" Tamaki knew what was coming, and closed his eyes, bracing himself for more wetness. He felt it in a gushing wave, leaking along his backside. He shivered, and whimpered a little. It felt so strange. Kyouya saw that his friend was uncomfortable and a twinge of guilt grasped hold of him.

"S..Sorry…" he said, he wiped up his own cum with his hand, and licked his hand clean. "Um…Thanks." came the reply, as he reached over to pull on his teddy bear boxers again. Kyouya did up his pants, and leaned his arm on the couch, cradling his head in his hand. "I love you…" he said. Tamaki froze, with his boxers halfway up his legs. "W...What?" Kyouya didn't look at him. "I love you Tamaki." He said. His voice was unwavering, and it was so non-chalant, that it could have been mistaken for a simple "Good Morning". Tamaki remained motionless, he felt his heartbeat quicken, and skip. He didn't know what to say. "I always have…I don't really know why." Kyouya stated, with the same casual tone in his voice. "Kyouya…" his voice was low. "I…I love you too." The boys sat for a few moments in silence, neither one sure of what to do at this point.

Finally after a few seconds, Tamaki pulled on his boxers and pants, and shuffled over to sit beside Kyouya. Tentatively, he leaned his head on Kyouya's bare shoulder, wrapping his arm around his flawless stomach. He let out a contented sigh, and snuggled deeper into his lover, breathing him in. Kyouya looked down at his friend, and draped his left arm around Tamaki's shoulders. Both boys smiled contentedly, and snuggled into each other's arms before falling asleep.

EPILOGUE

The twins walked down the hall, one of them with his hand on his neck. They were exhausted from the day's activities. "Ugh…Hikaru, what a day!" Kaoru sighed. " Tell me about it!" Hikaru replied. They were both looking forward to flopping on the music room sofas and snuggling in for a nap. They walked down the rest of the hall in silence. Finally they reached the large guilded doors. Hikaru placed a hand on the door handle, hesitating for a second. "Hikaru…?" his twin said questioningly. "Oh…Sorry." He muttered, and opened the door. The scene that awaited was all too shocking for the brothers. Their presidents were half naked, snuggled up together on the sofa, sleeping contentedly in each other's arms. The twins looked at each other, with blank expressions that melted into their signature evil grins. They let out low chuckles and reached for their camera.


End file.
